User blog:Isfan/Lazy Day
I completed the final mission of MAH just now. It took me 4 hours longer than expected because I had two failures on Area #9, so I had to run that 3 times instead of just 2 and it took an extra 4 hours. Anyway, I have screenshots of Sueki Suezo.. which has to be the most disappointing looking rare ever. I'll upload pics to its page soon, along with new listed trivia. I have lots of data for the areas of this Event Adventure recorded, but I haven't put any up on the Wiki eyt. I feel so weak whenever I look at the currently Adventure section.. It's in such disrepair I fear I may have to tear it all down and rebuild it from scratch. I'm not sure I can even use the information there, because I know for certain that much of it is out of place or inaccurate. The Adventures section is going to be my next project for the Wikia after the Monsters are done. I lament it because I know it will take a long time to set up the sections, then even longer to replace all the data. I also fear it because I know there is information on there I cannot even retrieve myself; for example: Completion %s. I caught at least 1 area listed in the Wikia's adventure section that had the wrong completion % gained listed on it.. but I can't check any of those now because I've completed all the free areas. Luckily I only have two-ish Ticketed areas completed, so I can get lots of information off them as I go and complete them. However, this is going to be impossible to perform as a solo project. I need to get the template and form all set up for people to follow and use an an example while they fill in the results of their own adventures into the section themselves. Completion % gained is just one small facit of the ordeal.. each area takes awhile to run. Tagi Jungle only takes 5/10/30 minutes, after that every area goes up. There's some at 30-50 minutes, but most are at least 1 hour long. And I can never be certain that I have obtained all the relevant adventure results. If I sent all 5 of my monsters out to he same place 4 times, that's only 20 samples. There's a chance I still missed something. And on top of that, if I want ot grab information on how to fail events in each area, I'd have to do the same thing over again with untrained monsters. As I said, this will be impossible for me to do myself. But the adventure's section is important, so I will have to figure out how to set it up and then get people involved enough to record everything. The earlier areas I hope to get new players involved with to help out, but it's hard to find players who will stick around for a long time and be serious about this game until they are later into the game.. Well I'll worry about the adventure area later. I will continue to work on the Monster sections until they are all completed. ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 23:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts